Lost My Music
by Eiji.Kikumaru.Nya
Summary: ONE SHOT  It was one of the most anticipated events of Shitenhouji. But after seeing him in the crowd, what will happen that night? Blame that baka-sempai of hers. Zaizen x OC


_Italics _indicated flashbacks

* * *

><p>Nakamura, Tamiko peek through the curtains and at the mass of students in front of the stage. This was not the first time in front of a crowd this large but she was feeling very nervous. Amongst the crowd was Zaizen, Hikaru, second year genius in the Shitenhouji tennis club. She was not expecting him to be here at this event thrown together by the Music Club, one of the most anticipated events every year.<p>

'Why does he have to be here?' she thought, staring at the boy. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the current act, just waiting for a certain someone.

She scans the crowd again and saw a certain speed star, seemingly enjoying the event though he keeps on glancing at Zaizen. 'That baka sempai of mines...' she sighed and shook her head, careful to not ruin the work done.

"Up next is our best second year out here, Nakamura Tamiko!" the curtains flew open, revealing herself and two other students, one on drums and one of the electric guitar.

"I hope this song reaches you guys!" she smiled (forcefully) before the drums and guitar started playing, and she started to sing.

Looking at the starry sky, I wish that you would be  
>That light shining upon me<br>How I wonder where you are right now  
>And if you are with somebody else<br>I think back on all the times - the times we used to share  
>It hurts so deep inside me<br>I am at the movie cinema by myself  
>I sit and cry alone<p>

In the crowd, Kenya was jumping in tune with the crowd. 'Get your voice out here girl' he grinned, taking another glance at Zaizen for the umpteenth time that evening. 'Hope he gets it. He's a smart kid though, I'm sure he would'

I still, I still, I love you  
>I'm waiting, waiting forever<br>I still, I still, I love you  
>And I'm never gonna stop<br>HEY!

_"Hikaru-kun?"_

_"Nani?"_

_"Daisuki"_

_"Che, so random" he look away. She gave a slight pout, but it melted into a soft smile as she looks at the stars twinkling in the night sky._

_She felt soft lips brush against her cheeks. "Daisuki" he softly whispered, making her grin euphorically._

In the middle of my sleep, a dream makes me relive  
>The memory of that one day<br>I recall our conversation  
>You were not totally honest with me<br>Even though you held me so, told me you won't let go  
>I was your one and only<br>You along with all your promises Disappear away into the night

_As she walked through the gates of the school with her friends, a hand wrap around her wrist and dragged her away. "Chotto matte!" she cried out, trying to pull her wrist away from his tight grip. "Geez" she rubs her sore wrist but decided to say nothing else after seeing the look on Zaizen's face. "Hikaru-kun?"_

_"Why were you with Kenya-sempai the other day?" he demanded._

_"Nani?"_

_"You heard what I said" he narrowed his eyes._

_"We weren't doing anything though!"_

_"So you were with him"_

_"I admit, I won't deny the fact that I was with him that day but it's seriously not what you think! He was only-"_

_"Why was he so close to you then?" he cut her off, not wanting to hear what she has to say._

_"He was just- agh! Don't you get it; he is just a sempai and a friend to me!"_

_Zaizen turned his back to face her. "What's the point of this relationship if you like Kenya-sempai?" he didn't want to see her hurt face, and just walked away._

_"What's the point of a relationship with no trust?" she whispered, her words traveling with the wind to the retreating figure. He gripped his fist tight, using all his self-restraint to not look back._

_"Tamiko-chan! What's taking so long?"_

_"Coming!" she called out over her shoulders. Taking one last look at him, she turns around and started to walk back on path._

I will search for you until the end of time  
>I will search for you for all of eternity<br>So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,  
>I just want to feel your presence in the morning<p>

_The sun beam through the cracks of the curtains, hitting the sleeping face of Tamiko. She stirred and muttered something incoherent, opening her eyes dazedly._

_'Hm... What time is it?' she glance to her side, only to froze when she felt something on her shoulder. Cautiously, she slowly moves her head back to her side to see Hikaru's sleeping face. 'Oh good, it's just Hikaru' she smiled softly, gently running her hand through his hair. Her eyes widen though when the thought finally occurring to her, why was Zaizen here?_

_She let out a scream and pushed herself away from the boy. But due to being near the edge of the bed, she landed on the floor. The abrupt movement caused Zaizen to wake up._

_"Oi, what's with the..." he never finish once he saw her on the ground."Should I ask?"_

_"W-what am I doing in your room?" she stuttered, face beet red._

_"You don't remember?" he raised his eyebrow, amused. "You fell asleep here last night"_

_"I fell... Asleep...?" she asked in a dazed, trying to remember. The lightbulb then turn on in her head. "What about my parents?"_

_"My mother informed them last night that you will be staying the night and will be back today" he yawned. "Anything else?"_

_She crossed her arms and look to the side, muttering something inaudible. "Repeat louder?"_

_"I like waking up to you presence in the morning..." he smiled lightly and move her face to look at him before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

That someone I love right now is far away  
>So far away, my tears will not stop flowing<br>So I sleep and when I open up my eyes,  
>I just want to feel your presence in the morning<p>

_Tennis practice has ended and the team was going through the gate, ready to leave for home. "Hey Zaizen, you aren't going to wait for Tamiko-chan today?"_

_"Why should I?" the speed star was taken aback by the tone of his voice._

_"Because she's your girlfriend?" Kenya stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Don't you mean was?"_

_Everyone's eyes widen, expect Kintarou who wasn't connecting the information together._

_"You broke up with her?"_

_"WHA?" Kintarou cried out._

_"Why? You two were soooo cute to~get~her~"_

_"Can't you guys just leave me alone about this?" he finally snapped, his patience dwindling down. "What's happens in the past is the past, and Tamiko belongs in that past" with that being said, he continued moving forward. His sempais (and Shiraishi holding onto Kintarou's collar) gave themselves space for him before continue walking as well, deciding that it was best for him to cool down first before getting information out of him._

_Out from behind a tree was Tamiko, clutching the strap of her bag tightly as she tried to stop the tears that were slowly trickling down the sides of her face._

I still, I still, I love you  
>I'm waiting, waiting forever<br>I still, I still, I love you  
>And I'm never gonna stop<p>

I still, I still, I love you  
>I'm waiting, waiting forever<br>I still, I still, I love you  
>And I will see you again<br>Yeah!

The lights turned off and the curtains fell close as the song ended, leaving the crowd of Shitenhouji students cheering.

"Go Tamiko-chan!" Kenya cheered and look towards his side, only to do a double take when all he saw was a flashing outline of the tensai's body. "Huh, where did that brat go?"

Meanwhile, in the backstage area, people were giving the three that were on stage pats on the back, congratulating them as Tamiko chugged down a bottle of water.

"Next up will be the third years so be prepared. As for the rest of you, be prepared to go up on stage for the closing ceremony where next year's president will be announce"

A chorus of "Hai kaichou!" was heard as students broke off.

Tamiko let out a sigh in relief and lean against the wall, only to feel someone wrap their hand around her wrist and started to drag her off. "O-Oi! What are you doing?" she never got an answer though. She already knows it was Zaizen, but she didn't know what he wanted, and that he even wanted to talk to her.

They finally stopped at a quiet location, the empty hallway, where he finally let go of her. "What do you want, Zaizen-han*?" Déjà vu was coming to her, just like that day. "My club is in the middle of something important right now"

"But last time I check, you aren't a third year so you don't need to be there now" he retorted back, watching her face flush in embarrassment. "Besides, I'm not letting you leave until you forgive me"

"Forgive you?"

"Yes" he sighed. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Kenya-sempai"

"And why should I forgive you? After all, I belong in the past right?"

He cringed at that mention. "You heard?"

"Yep" she turn around to go back to the backstage area only to be push against the wall, arms pinned to her side as Zaizen lean closer to her, their face only centimeters away.

"I told you, I won't let you leave until you forgive me" he breathed out quietly, one of his hands brushing stray strands of hair from her face as the other is still pinning her wrist onto the wall.

"And what if I won't?" she tried to steady her irregular breathing.

He smirked and leans forward, closing the gap between them. It was a sweet kiss, the ones that always make Tamiko melt, which she is trying to prevent now. She felt his smirk widening as he realizes she isn't struggling underneath him. "Give in yet?"

"I... I don't know. How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"Simple, just trust me. What's a relationship without trust?" he mimics her in a teasing way before going serious again. "Also, I didn't think it will come down to this but I was jealous okay? Jealous of the attention you were giving to Kenya-sempai" he admitted reluctantly.

The only sound that filled the air was the singing done by the club members as Tamiko pondered for the answer. Then, she wraps her arms around his next and placed a small kiss on his lips. "As long as you figured out your mistake, then yes, I forgive you"

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Arigatou" he whispered in her ear before pulling her into another kiss.

Meanwhile, Kenya was just around the corner, peeking at them with a smile present of his face. "Ah finally, they got what they need" with his hands in his pockets, he proceeded back to the audience crowd. "They got their happy ending" he stopped abruptly and made a face. "Wait, too cliché. Looks like they found their music. Yeah, that's better" whistling, he began walking again.

[*] –han is equivalent to –san, but in the Kansai region (I think). Correct me if I'm wrong~

-  
>Hope you enjoyed reading this~ Sorry if you spot some little mistakes in here, grammar and spelling is my weak point ^^" The clips of lyrics here are from a song called Lost My Music by Suzumiya, Haruhi (Voice actor Aya Hirano) from the Suzumiya Haruhi series. But since the song is Japanese, I took artist Cristina Vee's English version of this song and put it here~ So, song credits to both of them!<p> 


End file.
